


A Christmas Kiss

by firesign10



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the team's Christmas party at the Navy Yard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SinfulSlasher and the tibbs_yuletide community on LiveJournal for hosting the Tibbs Holiday Advent Calendar!

The snow fell deep  
down on Navy Yard,  
as scenic a picture  
as any Christmas card.

Inside the Yard,  
a party was starting -  
an event announced by  
Bert the Hippo farting.

Abby was there  
all festively dressed,  
a Santa hat showing  
her holiday zest.

Tim stood oh so quiet,  
tucked into a corner.  
Tony hung mistletoe there  
to Tim's fervid horror.

Ziva was laughing -  
the men so amused her.  
Even assassins can  
appreciate humor.

Tony frolicked around;  
no one was protected.  
From his antics and quips  
he could not be deflected.

He joked and he teased  
and made terrible puns.  
They laughed as they groaned -   
it was really quite fun!

Off to the side,  
an older man sat.  
His ice blue eyes watching  
Tony the brat.

He studied that face,  
so handsome and lively,  
and he felt his heart fill,  
albeit unwisely.

Tony was younger,   
with so much to offer,  
and Gibbs, some years older,  
felt like a codger. 

He felt his heart squeeze  
with feelings unrequited.  
But it didn't much matter -  
his love was ignited.

Tony was wandering,  
going hither and yon.  
Gibbs' patience snapped!  
The hunt was on.

He walked up to Tony  
and caught him off guard.  
Laid a big ol' kiss on him,  
there were no holds barred.

Tony's eyes popped wide -  
the kiss hit him like thunder!  
Gibbs didn't hold back,  
Tony's mouth he did plunder.

The shock unto Gibbs  
he'd rather expected,  
but the shock given Tony  
was all unsuspected.

Gibbs broke the kiss,  
watching Tony's reaction -   
had he gone too far?  
would he need a retraction?

But no! Tony's eyes shone!  
His face filled with joy!  
"Bout time for that, Boss!  
Thought you knew I'm your boy!"

Then they embraced  
as the crew cheered with delight!  
Merry Christmas to all  
and to all a good night!


End file.
